Querido Profesor
by DeceiveMonroe
Summary: Toda una vida ocultó sus sentimientos bajo una imaginaria máscara, la cuál fue rota cuando en aquel frío y lluvioso día ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas intentando escapar de su triste realidad. El destino le tenía preparado una sorpresa, causando así que por primera vez lograra entregar todo el amor que ocultó de él. (Advertencia: Lemmon/Genderbend/KanokoxKidou)


_¡He vuelto! Sí, luego de más de una semana desaparecida y sin actualizar por fin he logrado llegar a mi casa y escribir algo. Así que mis disculpas uwu y bueno es por eso que me dediqué a escribir un laaargo one-shot. Así que espero que les guste.~_

_**Advertencias**: Contiene lemmon, además como prometí la semana pasada que traería una historia genderbend, pues aquí esta C: En esta historia ambos son personas normales, sin poderes oculares ni serpientes, etc. Y emm, si tiene algún error ortográfico perdonadme :C_

_Sin más que decir, ¡espero que disfruten!_

* * *

><p>Él siempre era tan correcto y serio, como un buen profesor suplente de matemáticas durante una de sus clases. La manera en que intentaba disimular sus nervios era algo que realmente le hacia gracia, ya que lograba notar fácilmente como él agachaba la mirada e intentaba esconder su rostro con su verdoso flequillo cuando hablaba en frente de todos. Además, cabe mencionar que algunas veces era algo frió y distante, y bueno, especialmente ella lograba sentir como su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que veía su escalofriante mirada a causa de algunas pequeñas bromas que le gastaba.<p>

De todos los alumnos, Kanoko siempre intentaba llamar la atención del joven profesor suplente sea como sea. No tenía una razón especifica del por qué siempre lo molestaba, pero tenía bastante claro que le divertía verlo enojado y muchas veces con un pequeño rubor en sus pálidas mejillas mientras la regañaba con que la enviaría a la oficina del director. Era una chica que a sus 18 años simplemente nada le importaba, por lo tanto ese joven e inexperto profesor llamado Kidou se había convertido en su única diversión.

Era solamente una extraña relación de alumna y profesor que ella disfrutaba.

ஐ

Ese día el nublado cielo inundó de melancolía su pecho, mientras escuchaba las gotas chocar contra la ventana del pequeño apartamento en donde vivía con su padre. Aún vestía su uniforme escolar, ya que sólo había llegado hace unos minutos atrás, encontrando el lugar bastante desordenado y solitario.

Vio como la puerta principal se abría, sintiendo como el miedo se alojaba rápidamente en ella al ver como el hombre que entraba se detuvo para observarla fijamente.

Sabía que nada bueno sucedería.

—Hola padre. —Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que aquel hombre la escuchara. —¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó con algo de temor que no pudo ocultar en su voz.

Pero ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Los vecinos volvieron a insistir en que llamarán a la policía si continuo maltratándote, ¿puedes creer esa mierda? —Sintió como su fría mirada la observaba de pies a cabeza, logrando que comenzara a temblar. —¿No será que tú le dijiste algo a ellos?

—¡C-claro que no! Siempre que quieren hablar conmigo me alejo y-... —No pudo continuar al ver como el rubio hombre se acercó rápidamente a ella.

—¡Mientes, eres igual de mentirosa como la perra de tu madre!

Sus rubios cabellos fueron rápidamente jalados, mientras que su cuello comenzó a ser estrangulado con fuerza.

—¡Te enseñaré a ser una buena hija para que no termines como la puta de tu madre! —La presión en su garganta aumento, logrando que entrara en un estado de pánico.

—¡Suéltame! —Su propio puño aterrizó en el rostro de su enfurecido padre, logrando que la soltase de todo agarre. El miedo y la desesperación se apoderaron de ella al ver un hilo de sangre que corría por la nariz del él.

Esa fue la primera vez desde pequeña que había logrando tener el valor de defenderse, pero su valentía solo duro unos momentos. Nunca antes había visto aquella mirada llena de dolor y odio en su padre, logrando que su corazón doliera completamente y la culpa la consumiera.

—P-padre... yo lo s-siento-... —El miedo congeló su cuerpo.

—Vete. —Aquellas palabras captaron su atención por completo, sin lograr creerlas. —¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste?¡ ¡Lárgate de mi vista maldita hija de puta! ¡Vete y no vuelvas más! ¡Déjame solo al igual como lo hizo la bastarda de tu madre y no te atrevas a volver!

Retrocedió lentamente al ver como su padre avanzaba peligrosamente hacia ella, sintiendo su cuerpo tan rígido como una estatua. La golpearía, tiraría de su cabello y quien sabía que castigo le aplicaría.

Ya no, ya no podía soportarlo más. Se dio la vuelta solo unos segundos antes de ser atrapada nuevamente por su padre para ser brutalmente golpeada, logrando así abrir la puerta y escapar por el pasillo del edificio en donde vivía; aquel edificio que no volvería a ser su hogar nunca más.

Salió disparada al exterior, siendo recibida por la lluvia que rápidamente empapó su ropa; pero aún así ella no detuvo su paso. Continuó corriendo por la acera sin ni siquiera detenerse ante los semáforos en rojo, pasando a golpear levemente a las asombradas personas que estaban en su paso, quienes las observaban con algo de lástima.

_¿Por qué todo había terminado de esa forma?_

Sentía tanto frió que sus huesos dolían, su cabello estaba empapado y despeinado, mientras que su uniforme estaba bastante sucio; al igual que sus desnudas piernas. La fuerte lluvia aún no se detenía, pero por alguna razón al sentir las gotas empapándola lograba distinguir lo real de lo no real que se encontraba en su confundida mente. Poco a poco fue descendiendo su paso ya que su pecho comenzaba a quemar, sintiendo una extraña sensación de frió y calor al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuánto había corrido? No tenía la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba, y de todas formas eso ya no importaba; no tenía un lugar al cuál volver.

Decidió sentarse bajo un árbol que estaba en frente de una pequeña tienda de comestibles. Abrazó sus piernas y hundió su cabeza en ellas, notando como varias gotas que caían de las ramas que la cubrían seguían empapándola lentamente; pero eso realmente no le importaba. Su mente estaba tan confundida que no lograba entender lo que sucedía, ni pensar, ni lamentarse, ni siquiera llorar. Todo era tan malditamente irreal.

De pronto dejó de sentir como las pequeñas gotas dejaban de caer sobre su cabeza, pero aún lograba escuchar que la lluvia no se había detenido ni un poco. Alzó su mirada, notando como un paraguas estaba sobre ella, siendo sostenido por un chico que traía algunas bolsas.

De todas las personas, de todos los que podría haberse encontrado tenía que ser justamente él.

—¿Qué haces aquí completamente empapada? —Unos oscuros ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

No, de ninguna manera dejaría que su máscara se rompiera frente a él.

—¡Sensei!~ ¡Pero que coincidencia encontrarte por acá! Aaah~ ¿no crees que es el destino? —Sonrió despreocupadamente mientras se levantaba del húmedo césped.

—¿Podrías dejas tus bromas por un momento? Mírate, estas empapada y sucia, ¿qué estupidez estabas haciendo ahora? —Preguntó con evidente enfado, aunque era algo bastante normal cuando se trataba de él.

—¿Eh? Solo estuve trotando y haciendo ejercicios para que nunca dejes de encontrarme hermosa.~ —Rió para sus adentros al ver la típica molestia y ese pequeño sonrojo en el chico.

—¡He dicho que pares con tus estupideces! —La enojada y nerviosa voz del chico logró que estallara de risa. —Eres tan inmadura.

Infló sus mejillas como una niña pequeña, notando inmediatamente una preocupada mirada del peliverde.

—Estas completamente empapada y te resfriaras si no te secas pronto. —Ladeó su cabeza pensativamente sin dejas de observarla. —Qué molestia, pero supongo que no hay de otra. Acompáñame.

—¿Eh? ¿Donde vamos? —Preguntó sin moverse de su lugar.

—Sé que no es correcto que haga esto con mi trabajo de profesor, pero es mejor a que pesques un resfriado. —Aún no lograba entender nada, por lo que recibió una molesta mirada de parte del chico. —Vamos a mi departamento que queda cerca de aquí, listo ¿ahora me seguirás?

No tuvo ni la mas mínima intención de esconder una gran sonrisa que apareció por si sola. Ir al departamento de aquel codiciado y joven profesor que la mayoría de las chicas de su escuela hablaban, sería algo verdaderamente maravilloso.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿así que Kidou-kun quiere que lo acompañe a su departamento, eh? —Infló nuevamente sus mejillas tras el gran sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de él.

—¡Eh dicho que es para que no te resfríes! Además, ¿qué es eso de Kidou-kun? Siempre eres tan ridícula. —Suspiró pesadamente.

—Es aburrido tener que llamarte Sensei, me gusta más Kidou-kun.~ —Sonrió traviesamente.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero ya vámonos que me muero de frió. —Se giró dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡Esta bien!~ —Se situó debajo del oscuro paraguas de él, quedando ambos algo juntos. —Aah~ Qué romántico es esto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, bastante romántico estar con una chica empapada, despeinada y cubierta de lodo. —Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, siendo disimulada inmediatamente.

—¡Hey, eres bastante cruel! —Lo regaño levemente.

Sus hombros se juntaron, sintiendo el reconfortante calor que emitía la chaqueta de él.

—Estas temblando. —Detuvo su paso, dejando las bolsas en el suelo para así sacar su abrigo. —Ponte esto.

—¿Eeh? No es necesario, para nad-...

—Sólo hazlo y cállate. —Deposito su cálido abrigo sobre su frió cuerpo.

Aquel gesto la tomó por sorpresa, logrando que su corazón palpitara más rápido de lo normal. Realmente detestaba avergonzarse y no poder ocultarlo.

—Gracias... —Dijo luego de varios minutos siguiendo el apresurado paso del chico.

—Vaya, creí que te habías quedado muda para siempre, me hice muchas ilusiones parece. —Sus pequeñas burlas la hicieron despertar de su trance.

—¡Pues claro que jamás me quedaré muda! Kidou-kun me escuchará durante mucho tiempo.~ —Rió mientras poco a poco comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo se volvía más cálido, pero a la vez notó como Kidou temblaba levemente. —¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? Tienes frío por mi culpa.

—Está bien, ya estamos llegando, allí se encuentra mi departamento. —Apuntó a un cercano edificio rojo.

—Ya veo, ¿y tu novia no se enojará cuando se entere que llevaste una chica a tu departamento? —Fingió algo de desinterés con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Novia? No tengo una, son molestas y no estoy interesado en eso ahora. —Su voz fue cortante. Era tan evidente su falta de experiencias con chicas, eso lo hacía algo adorable.

—Entiendo. Así que el codiciado profesor suplente de último año esta soltero, ¿sabes cuantas chicas se mojaran con sólo escucharl-...?

—¡Eres una maldita pervertida! —No logró soportar las carcajadas cuando vio el enfurecido y rojo rostro de Kidou. —Apresúrate y entremos luego.

—¡A la orden Líder!~

—¿A qué viene eso de Líder?

—Jeje, no lo sé.~

ஐ

Jamás creyó que aquello fuese posible. Al cruzar la puerta, vio como el interior de ese no tan gran departamento estaba completamente reluciente, incluso podría decir que el piso de cerámico brillaba con todo su esplendor. Todo estaba tan perfecto, ordenado y limpio que quedó completamente fascinada.

—¿Es en serio que ninguna chica vive aquí contigo? —No lograba creer que semejante obra no fuese hecha por una chica hogareña y amante de la limpieza.

—Ya te dije que no, deja de insistir tanto y cierra la puerta de una vez. —Dijo mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre una pequeña mesa.

—Vaya, pero es que es sorprendente. Entonces, ¡eres un especie de super esposo que toda chica desea! Eres perfecto para que tu futura esposa holgazanee viendo sus revistas favoritas en el sofá mientras tu cocinas, limpias, y-... —No logró continuar con ese pequeño sueño en donde su querido Kidou-kun era un sexy y hogareño esposo, ya que la enojada voz de él la regañaba nuevamente.

—¿Por qué hablas tantas estupideces? Siempre eres igual, nunca te callas y te pasas burlando de todo, incluso siempre lo hacías cuando yo estaba dando clases. —Suspiró, seguramente recordando todas las veces en que ella llamaba su atención hasta después de clases para hablarle sobre algunos temas estúpidos y nada serios para un profesor como él. —Espérame un momento, ya vuelvo.

Vio como él entraba a una habitación y luego de algunos minutos salía de allí con algo entre sus manos. Se acercó a ella, entregándole un holgado pantalón verdoso junto con una roja sudadera con cierre y una toalla.

—Ve a darte una ducha, y procura dejar tu uniforme en la lavadora para que luego pueda secarse. Por mientras preparé algo de comer. —Fue empujada sin previo aviso por los delgados y fuertes brazos de él hasta quedar en frente de una puerta. —Date prisa.

—Esta bien, me apresuraré. —Su mirada su encontró con la suya, sintiendo como poco a poco comenzaba a sentir nuevamente algunos pequeños nervios que no lograría disimular si no decía nada. —Gracias... ¡y para compensarte dejaré la puerta sin seguro para que vayas y me eches un vistazo si gustas!

—¡C-como si yo quisiera espiarte idiota! —Su cara estaba bastante roja, lo cuál inmediatamente logró que una gran sonrisa verdadera apareciera en sus labios con solo observarlo brevemente.

Entró y cerró la puerta con seguro de todas formas, viendo como el pequeño baño al igual que todo el lugar estaba perfectamente limpio y reluciente. Dejó la ropa y la toalla en un lugar seguro, para luego comenzar a desvestirse poco a poco de esa húmeda y algo sucia ropa que luego dejó dentro de la lavadora.

Jamás se había sentido tan relajada luego de sentir el calor del agua en su piel, decidiendo que quizá se demoraría unos minutos más en salir de allí.

ஐ

Realmente habría deseado estar bajo esa cálida ducha durante mucho tiempo más, pero los fuertes golpes en la puerta y la enojada voz de Kidou tras ella lograron que de malas ganas tuviera que salir de allí.

Abrió la puerta ya vestida con esa ropa bastante cómoda que él le había prestado, sintiendo inmediatamente un delicioso olor que salía desde la cocina e inundaba el lugar.

—Ya era hora que salieras, creí haberte dicho que te apresuraras... —La enojada voz del chico llamó su atención, viendo cómo el se encontraba completamente inmóvil sin dejar de observarla.

—¿Eh, qué sucede? —Preguntó sin entender la extraña reacción de él.

—N-nada, me alegro de que mi ropa te haya quedado algo bien... —Notó inmediatamente que sus palabras salieron bastante tímidas.

—Aww, ¿Kidou-kun está avergonzado de que una chica use su ropa? —Sonrió para intentar ocultar su pequeña vergüenza al percatarse de que traía puesta algunas prendas suyas. Sí, ella era bastante despistada para algunas cosas.

—¡¿D-de qué estas hablando!? —Contestó inmediatamente avergonzado.

Rió nuevamente, logrando sentir como su pecho adquiría una cálida sensación con solo ver su actitud tan seria y tímida a la vez. No lograba entender bien la razón por la cuál ella era siempre lo avergonzaba, y tampoco el por qué siempre él terminaba soportando sus bromas. Pero sí estaba segura de algo, cuando estaba a su lado sentía que era como una pequeña anestesia que calmaba su oculto dolor.

—Aaah~ Huele a ti... —Olió profundamente el borde del largo cuello de esa sudadera roja. Aunque solo tenía un delicado olor a recién lavado, quizás lograría confundirlo con que no lo estaba. —¡Pero que delicioso perfume usas Kidou-Kun!~

—¿Sabes qué?, quítate eso, te pasaré otra cosa para que dejes de joder con eso de mi perfume.—Se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de observarla.

—Oh, ¿estas seguro que quieres que me la quité? No traigo puesta nada de ropa interior ya que toda mi ropa está en la lavadora. —Vio como el serio rostro de él cambiada a uno algo asustado. —Pero si insistes.~

Comenzó a bajar lentamente el cierre hasta su cuello, siendo detenida inmediatamente por una temblorosas manos.

—¡Maldita pervertida! —Gritó completamente sonrojado.

Sonrió con solo ver ese rostro tan cerca de ella, a solo unos centímetros y extrañamente no logró dejar de observarlo. Su mirada se encontró con la de él, quedando ambos sin movimiento alguno. Su corazón comenzó repentinamente a latir más fuerte, logrando así que sus mejillas se encendieran levemente, pero por primera vez aquello no le importó. Vio como las oscuras pupilas de él bajaron levemente, notando como se encontraba observando sus labios; lo que provocó que un extraño deseo apareciera en ella.

De pronto sintió como el cuerpo del chico se tensó, al momento en que soltaba su agarre.

—¡Mierda, la comida! —Su paso se apresuró hasta la cocina, dejándola allí completamente sonrojada y sorprendida.

Se sentó de mala gana en el sofá, subiendo sus piernas y cruzándolas. Realmente aquella broma de desvestirse se le había salido de control, y a cambio su pecho ardía levemente. Era una sensación y unos pequeños nervios algo agradables, pero aquello no estaba bien.

¿Sólo era bromas, verdad?

—Toma. —Su fría voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada, encontrándolo parado cerca de ella con un divertido delantal morado, sosteniendo un plato de sopa que recibió inmediatamente. —Ayudará a que entres en calor y no te resfríes.

—Gracias. —Susurró, agachando su mirada y probando aquella sopa. —¡Está deliciosa! —Exclamó inmediatamente, siendo sorprendida por el maravilloso sabor que inundaba su paladar.

Sin duda alguna ese chico era un excelente cocinero. Se sentó al lado de ella, notando como su mirada se concentraba en cada bocarada que tomaba, hasta que luego de unos minutos su plato se encontraba vacío.

—Aaah~ ¡Gracias por la comida Kidou-kun! —Sonrió, depositando el plato sobre una pequeña mesita. —Qué afortunada soy de probar tus deliciosos talentos.~ —Mordió su labio al momento en que le regalaba una picara mirada al chico que estaba a sentado a su lado.

—Lo que digas... A propósito, ¿tienes pensado lo que harás luego de graduarte? —Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. De comida a temas de estudios, típico de un profesor.

—¿Eh? Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo nada planeado...~ —Estiró sus brazos, algo aburrida por el tema de conversación.

—Me imaginé, tus notas no son muy buenas para que lo sepas. —Eso no era ninguna novedad para ella.

—¡Pero vamos! No todo es malo, aún faltan dos exámenes, y uno de ellos es en tu asignatura... —Una pequeña idea apareció en su mente. —...así que pensaba que quizá podrías ayudarme un poquito, tu sabes... —Se acercó a el, mientras lo observaba con una tierna mirada suplicante.

—¿Eres estúpida?, ¿cómo le pides algo así a un profesor tan tranquilamente? —La mano de él aterrizó en su rostro, cubriéndolo por completo. —Además, ya no me correspondería ayudarte.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó inmediatamente luego de quitar con su mano la de él.

Quedó allí sentada, observándolo atentamente mientras su pálido y serio rostro se tensaba.

—Se supone que el director les avisaría, pero supongo que tú no esperarás a eso... —Su oscura mirada se junto con la de ella. —No soy tu profesor suplente ahora, ya que el señor Tahiko volverá a tomar el último examen, por lo tanto ya no necesitaban mis servicios.

—¡¿Qué?! —Su exaltada voz azotó el silencioso y calmado ambiente. —¡P-pero eso no es posible! ¡Ni siquiera te despediste de todos nosotros!

—¿Despedirme? Vamos, estuve allí sólo más de un mes, no era necesario hacer eso; no había nada allí que me interesara como para despedirme. —Aquello último dicho logró que su pecho doliera.

—¿Nada? —Susurró mientras su rubio cabello cubría sus ojos. —¿No hubo nadie a quién extrañarías aunque sea sólo un poco?

Hubo silencio. Aquello no estaba bien, el dolor en su pecho no era algo que debiera de estar allí y mucho menos causado por él; pero aún así no podía negar lo que era evidente. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio entrando al salón tímidamente, pero cuando su presentó ante todos su voz fue clara y segura, logrando que un misterioso interés desde ese momento se incrustara en su pecho. Y luego el tiempo fue pasando, y ese interés fue incrementando cada vez que su clase comenzaba como para atreverse a hablar con él.

Recordó la primera vez que hablaron, la primera vez que él aclaro algunas dudas que ella tenía, la primera vez que observó su verdoso cabello a la luz del caluroso sol que entraba por los grandes ventanales de su salón. La primera vez que la regañó, la primera vez que lo siguió después de clases... además de todas las veces que se encontró molesta al escuchar como él se encontraba en cada conversación de alguna chica. Recordó tantas cosas que su pechó se inundó de un sentimiento tan cálido como esa ducha que había tomado hace unos momentos atrás y que aún mantenía su cabello algo húmedo. Notó por primera vez que a cada uno los atesoraba y recordaba perfectamente, logrando así que una pregunta apareciera inmediatamente...

_¿Por qué?_

—Kanoko... —Aquellas palabras la sacaron inmediatamente de sus pensamientos, girando levemente su cabeza para encontrar su mirada. —Creo... creo que extrañaré a Kanoko.

Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente, mientras observaba como un pequeño sonrojo se alojaba en su rostro, el cuál intentó ocultar con su verdoso flequillo. No logró evitarlo, sonrió con solo sentir como un maravilloso sentimiento se acomodó en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. No, de ninguna manera tendría que dejar de ver aquellos oscuros ojos, ni mucho menos tener que dejar de escuchar sus hermosos regaños.

—S-sí quisieras podríamos seguir viéndonos en las vacaciones... —Se maldijo a si misma por haber sido tan tímida en ese momento, pero la vergüenza era algo que pocas veces podía ocultar bien.

—¿Eh? —Sin duda lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Mierda, había sido muy directa.

—¡Podría ser divertido! Vamos, salir con una chica no tiene que significar mucho para un adulto responsable como tú-... —Fue interrumpida inmediatamente.

—¿Adulto? Cumpliré los 19 pronto, así que evita tratarme como a uno de ellos ahora que sabes que no soy tu profesor. —Su voz sonaba algo molesta.

¿Qué había dicho? Él en verdad tenía casi 19 años...

—¡T-t-tienes 18 años ahora! —Su voz se alzó tan fuerte, mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba por su camiseta. —¡¿Cómo es posible que un profesor tenga 18 años!? ¡Creí que tenías 20 o en realidad no lo sé!

Lo observó a una distancia verdaderamente corta, viendo perfectamente su rostro sorprendido debido a la cercanía de ambos.

—¡No me mires de esa manera, estúpida! —Un repentino empujón la lanzó lejos de él, cayendo sobre su espalda al borde del sofá. —Me gradué antes que los chicos de mi edad, por lo tanto comencé con mi práctica este año.

—Guau, eres increíble... espera, ¡eso quiere decir que tenemos la misma edad! —Pero que distraída había sido al no notar su verdadera edad bajo su fachada de profesor. —Entonces ¿saldremos en las vacaciones? ¡Conozco lugares realmente lindos que te encantarán!, además podríamos-... —Su fría voz la interrumpió.

—Lo siento, pero eso no podrá ser posible. —Su verdoso cabello ocultó un lado de su rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —La desesperación comenzaba a aparecer en su voz. —¿No quieres? Vamos, prometo no hacer tantas bromas, o decir estupideces-...

—¡No es eso! —El fuerte sonido de su voz la calló inmediatamente, viendo reflejado en sus oscuros ojos una triste mirada. —Me iré de la cuidad dentro de poco ya que apareció una buena oferta de trabajo en otro lugar a la cuál dije que sí. Me iré Kanoko, no tengo razones para atarme a este lugar ni a ninguno. Mi vida ahora es así.

Creyó escuchar en ese momento como dentro de ella algo se trizaba lentamente. No reacciono ni logró articular palabra alguna. Él se iría y no volvería jamás a verlo; sólo en sus recuerdos.

Recuerdos de los tiempos en que ella fue su alumna y él su profesor.

—Ya es tarde, ve a cambiarte para llevarte hasta tu casa. —Un suave empujón en su hombro la trajo a la realidad.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó sin entender nada.

—Dije que vayas por tu uniforme, te llevaré a casa antes de que se haga más tarde. —Lo observó confusamente.

Volver a casa... pero, ella no tenía un lugar al que volver en realidad.

Aquello que se había trizado en su interior se rompió en mil pedazos al darse cuenta por fin de su realidad; no tenía una familia, ni un hogar, ni un sueño... y ahora tampoco tenía a la única persona que la hacía extrañamente feliz. Estaba sola, tan sola que no logró soportarlo más. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse, evitando así ver con claridad el preocupado rostro de Kidou que se encontraba en frente de ella; logrando que las lágrimas retenidas corrieran por su rostro sin detenerse.

—K-Kanoko, ¿qué te sucede? Hey, mírame... —Una cálidas manos tomaron su mentón, logrando que sus ojos se encontraran a escasos centímetros de los suyos. —Por favor respondeme...

Él se había preocupado por ella, y aquello fue la anestesia que ocultó el dolor causado por su padre. Pero ahora, ella tendría que volver a su realidad.

—Yo... —Susurró mientras su cuerpo temblaba. —... estoy sola...

—¿Qué? —Preguntó sin entender el confundido chico. —N-no lo comprendo, ¿y tú padre? Tengo entendido que vives con él-...

—¡Mi padre! ¡Él me corrió de casa, y si vuelvo allí créeme que me terminará matando!~ —Sonrió con solo ver el terror en el rostro de él al mencionar tales palabras.

—No es tiempo de que bromees-...

—¡¿Bromear?! ¡Sensei, ¿acaso esto te parece broma?!

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de golpe del sofá, para así bajar el largo cierre de la sudadera que la cubría, dejando completamente a la vista su desnudo torso. Su rostro se sonrojo levemente al sentir la intensa mirada del chico sobre ella, viendo inmediatamente la tristeza reflejada en su pálido rostro.

—¿Son feas verdad? Las odio, pero son el único recuerdo de mi padre... —Cubrió sus desnudos pechos con sus manos, para luego subir el cierre nuevamente. —Hoy el intentó golpearme nuevamente, pero por alguna razón me defendí... no puedo volver allí, no puedo porque tengo miedo... no quiero estar cubierta de más cicatrices...

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, una señal de que pronto comenzaría a llorar. Sintió vergüenza, ya que era la primera vez que alguien veía sus cicatrices.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya, así que muchas gracias por todo Kidou-Kun, ¡en verdad tu comida estuvo deliciosa! Y bueno, te deseo lo mejor en tu nueva escuela.~ —Se giró, dispuesta a dirigirse al baño para buscar su uniforme y largarse de una vez de ese doloroso lugar.

Pero un fuerte agarre en su muñeca la detuvo.

—¿Podría volver a verlas? —Aquella voz que conocía a la perfección hizo eco en la silenciosa habitación.

Se giró, para así ver su serio rostro que la observaba intensamente. Tragó fuerte, mientras su corazón comenzaba a palpitar alocadamente, agachando su mirada avergonzada. Él quería volver a ver aquellas cicatrices...

—Sería mejor que ya me vaya-... —Fue interrumpida con un repentino agarre en su cintura, siendo arrojada al sofá; quedando así él sobre ella. —¡¿Q-qué haces?!

Su pregunta fue respondida inmediatamente al sentir como la parte inferior de la roja sudadera fue subida hasta un poco más abajo de sus pechos, dejando así su viente en donde se encontraban algunas cicatrices completamente desnudo. Su cuerpo se tensó aún más al sentir como las suaves y cálidas manos de él las tocaban cuidadosamente, notando inmediatamente su oscura mirada a solo unos centímetros de la suya.

Observó como él bajaba lentamente, hasta cuando su rostro quedó al nivel de su desnudo abdomen. Algunos mechones de su verdoso flequillo causaban al leve contacto con su piel unas pequeñas cosquillas, produciéndole así una deliciosa sensación. No logró decir palabra alguna antes de sentir el suave contacto de los labios del chico sobre su desnuda piel, justo donde se encontraba una pequeña cicatriz. Suspiró al sentir sus húmedos y cálidos labios, para luego volver a notar como besaba otra parte de su abdomen. Cerró los ojos, logrando así que esa cálida sensación en su pecho comenzaba a propagarse por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como lo necesitaba a cada minuto de su vida.

Los besos cesaron, por lo tanto abrió los ojos y se encontró con su oscura mirada a unos centímetros de su rostro. Un pequeño rubor se encontraba en las mejillas del chico, mientras que su flequillo estaba algo despeinado.

—K-kidou... —Susurró sin dejar de observarlo.

—Aún con esas cicatrices para mi eres completamente hermosa. —Una suaves y dulces palabras salieron de sus labios, sorprendiéndola. —Eres tan idiota y molesta, no logró entender aún la razón por la cuál no puedo simplemente irme y olvidarme de todo.

Jamás creyó que alguien alguna vez le dijera eso. Jamás creyó que esa única persona sería él, su querido profesor.

—Gracias... —Susurró conteniendo las pequeñas ganas de llorar.

Allí se encontraban ambos, tan juntos y sintiendo como su propio calor se propagaba que simplemente ella no logró soportarlo más. Su temblorosa mano se posó sobre su suave y verdoso cabello, para así atraerlo más cerca de ella, quedando a solo unos centímetros de que sus labios tocasen los suyos. Su nariz rozó la suya, sintiendo inmediatamente su respiración en su piel, para luego saborear por primera vez sus deliciosos y húmedos labios en todo su completo esplendor.

Su pecho ardió fuertemente, sintiendo unas deliciosas cosquillas en su estomago al momento en que su lengua entro tímidamente en la boca de él. Sus manos atraparon algunos mechones de su cabello, mientras que sus labios lo besaban con ferocidad, siendo correspondidos por él con algo de torpeza. Sus lenguas se juntaron nuevamente, para luego intentar separarse para tomar algo de aire; pero inmediatamente él la beso, mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior.

Luego de varios minutos se separaron jadeantes y unidos por un pequeño hilo de salida que colgaba de sus labios. Se observaron, notando inmediatamente como sus mejillas se encontraban completamente encendidas mientras la fuerte lluvia comenzaba a escucharse nuevamente.

Era un momento tan perfecto que deseó que el tiempo se detuviera para así jamás tener que separarse de él.

—No quiero que esto termine. —Susurró, cerrando los ojos mientras una pequeña lágrima corría por su mejilla. —¿Podrías... besar cada una de mis cicatrices?

Abrió sus ojos, encontrando así a un sorprendido y sonrojado rostro cerca de ella. Sabía que lo que pedía era bastante complicado para él, ya que sus cicatrices también abundaban cerca de sus pechos; pero a ella no le importaba. Simplemente el volver a sentir sus labios sobre su piel sería un hermoso recuerdo que llevaría consigo toda su vida.

—¿E-estas segura? —Preguntó tímidamente el chico, recibiendo inmediatamente un sí por parte de ella.

Poco a poco y lentamente él comenzó a bajar el cierre de aquella roja sudadera, dejando nuevamente desnudo su abdomen. Sintió como la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella cuando noto como sus pequeños pezones se encontraban erectos, notando inmediatamente la intensa mirada de él sobre ellos. Su sonrojado rostro de acercó a su pecho desnudo, depositando un beso en una pequeña cicatriz que se encontraba en el centro de ambos pechos. Suspiró tan fuerte al sentir esa húmeda calidez cerca de esa parte tan sensible para ella, que su espalda se arqueó levemente.

No entendía como con cada beso sobre su piel unos extraños deseos se apoderaban cada vez de ella. Gimió al notar como esta vez él pasaba lentamente su lengua por un lugar cerca de unos de sus pechos en donde no se encontraba cicatriz alguna.

—No te detengas... —Susurró con una seductora voz.

Él sólo la observó mientras se relamía los labios. Mierda, aquel gesto logro que gimiera involuntariamente. Necesitaba más y más de él hasta que no lograra soportarlo más. Un apasionado y lento beso la tomó por sorpresa, recibiéndolo gustosamente. Poco a poco él se separó de sus labios, comenzando así a bajar lentamente por su cuello hasta que sus húmedos y cálidos labios atraparon uno de sus duros pezones, jadeando con el solo contacto. Era delicioso y excitante, tanto que su mano atrapó sus verdosos cabellos para así aplastar su rostro contra ellos.

—Aah~... Kidou n-no te detengas... —No pudo evitar volver a decir tales palabras al sentir como su otro erecto pezón era succionado con fuerza.

No logró soportarlo más, en un rápido movimiento ella se posiciono sobre él. Lo observó intensamente, sintiendo como algo duro rozaba su intimidad. Quitó de su cuerpo aquello roja sudadera, viendo como la mirada de Kidou seguía todo lo que ella hiciera. Acercó su rostro al de él para así quitarle en un rápido movimiento la oscura camiseta que traía puesta, dejando su pecho desnudo al igual que ella. Pasó sus manos por cada parte de su abdomen, sintiendo la necesidad de bajar aún más hasta aquella dura parte en la que se encontraba sentada.

—Kanoko... —Escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de Kidou, quien la observaba sin quitar la seriedad y el sonrojo de su rostro. —N-no esta bien lo que estamos haciendo...

—Sí lo está. —Respondió inmediatamente sin dejarlo terminar de hablar. —Lo está... te deseo, te deseo tanto que no logró dejar de pensar en ti en ningún maldito momento desde que te vi entrar a ese salón de clases. No lograba entender la razón por la cuál me molestaba tanto que otras chicas hablaran de ti, o por qué soportaba todos tus regaños e incluso muchas veces los extrañaba... pero ahora, ahora Kidou logró entender la razón. —Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, preparada para admitir y romper la máscara que la cubría. —Y-yo amo todo de ti... soy una estúpida e idiota chica enamorada de su profesor suplente.

Sonrió, para por fin abrir sus ojos dispuesta a lo que fuese que él haría en ese momento; encontrando a un sonrojado y tímido chico observándola. Su corazón se estremeció con solo verlo, aquello no era nada comparado con su dura faceta de profesor, sino como un dulce y pequeño niño.

La mano de él se posó sobre su sonrojada mejilla, atrayéndola y besándola tan dulce como la misma miel.

—Y yo soy un estúpido y novato profesor que se enamoró de la alumna más estúpida y hermosa de su clase. —Confesó tan cerca de sus labios, dejándola completamente sorprendida.

Sin duda todo debía de ser un hermoso sueño. Su pecho se estremeció al darse cuenta de que era correspondida, sintiéndose tan afortunada de ser amada.

Sus suaves manos recorrieron su desnuda y pequeña espalda mientras los besos poco a poco se trasladaban de su boca hasta su cuello. El holgado pantalón verdoso que traía puesto rápidamente comenzó a estorbar, quitándoselo con su ayuda; quedando así completamente desnuda sobre el delgado y fuerte cuerpo de Kidou. Las manos de él comenzaron a bajar de su espalda hasta su trasero, apretándolo con verdadero deseo. Gimió al instante, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar torpemente su pantalón. Sus manos encontraron su erecto miembro, sintiendo su calidez y dureza por primera vez, escuchando inmediatamente un pequeño gemido que escapó de los labios del peliverde. Sonrió con malicia, mientras comenzaba a masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo.

—K-Kanoko... aah... —Los pequeños delirios por parte de su compañero hicieron que su feminidad lo necesitara urgentemente.

—Te necesito Kidou, ahora...~ —Lo observó con intensidad, viendo lo sumiso y tierno que se encontraba allí recostado sobre ese sofá, mientras que ella se encontraba sobre él, dominándolo.

Amaba sentir que tenía el control de él, notando inmediatamente lo excitada que se sentía al darse cuenta de que su querido profesor la haría suya. Poco a poco acomodó su miembro en su húmeda entrada, para luego comenzar a sentarse lentamente sobre él, sintiendo así como su interior era invadido por su amado profesor. Gimió producto del placer y un pequeño dolor que se apoderaron completamente de ella cuando aquello se introdujo completamente en ella. Se mantuvo así por un momento, decidida a continuar moviéndose cuando aquel dolor disminuyera; lo cuál fue bastante rápido. Escuchó un fuerte gemido por parte de él cuando realizó el mismo movimiento anterior lentamente, para luego ir cada vez más rápido.

Nunca creyó que entregar su virginidad iba a ser tan delicioso. Con cada embestida gemía sin control alguno, disfrutando de las exquisitas sensaciones que juntos se provocaban el uno al otro. Sonrió con lujuria al ver el rostro de su amado peliverde completamente sonrojado mientras ella lo dominaba a su antojo. Pero luego de varios minutos realizando el mismo movimiento, sus piernas comenzaron a cansarse lo que provocó que sus movimientos disminuyeran notoriamente. Jadeaba, completamente sudada y llena de placer que no notó inmediatamente cómo en un rápido movimiento realizado por él su dominio se acababa de golpe. Ahora él se encontraba tras suyo, besando desenfrenadamente su cuello, mientras que sus traviesas manos apretaban con fuerza sus pezones.

—Es mi turno. —Escuchó como susurró en su oído con una grave y seductora voz, logrando que su cuerpo temblara levemente.

Su cuerpo cayó boca abajo sobre el sofá, sintiendo como él comenzaba a penetrarla inmediatamente. Involuntariamente gimió y su espalda se arqueó, dando así más facilidad para que él entrara a su gusto en ella. Tímido y luego era un pervertido que la hacía suya en aquella posición tan obscena, pero simplemente la enloquecía. Sus fuertes movimientos fueron incrementando cada vez más, sintiendo que pronto llegaría hasta su punto máximo.

—¡K-Kidou n-no puedo m-más! ¡Aaah!~ —Comenzó a gemir cada vez más y más rápido, sin parar de decir el nombre de su amado.

Un enorme placer recorrió completamente su cuerpo, al momento en que un fuerte y grave gemido por parte del chico se escuchó al momento en que sus movimientos eran desenfrenados dentro de ella. Jamás había sentido tal placer, ni tampoco había gemido tan fuerte durante todo lo transcurrido. Su cuerpo se relajó completamente, solo sintiendo el peso de él sobre su espalda. Ambos habían acabado y en ese momento se encontraban tan cansados que simplemente se quedaron callados, logrando así que sus ojos comenzaran a pesar hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

ஐ

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, preguntándose inmediatamente donde se encontraba. Todo estaba bastante oscuro, siendo iluminado levemente por algo que daba una pequeña tonalidad anaranjada al ambiente. Se levantó de donde se encontraba recostada, por fin reconociendo donde estaba; aquel suave y cómodo sofá. Una cálida manta cubría su desnudo cuerpo, sintiendo el frió en su piel cuando sus hombros y pies se destaparon. Observó nuevamente el lugar, notando como esa anaranjada iluminación no era nada más que una pequeña estufa que mantenía el ambiente con algo de calor.

De pronto algo cálido se posó en su hombro, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Tienes frío? —Aquella voz que perfectamente reconocería en cualquier lugar se encontraba detrás suyo.

—No, ¿qué hora es? —Preguntó algo preocupada.

—Son más de las once. —Respondió, sentándose al lado de ella vestido con esa sudadera roja y unos oscuros pantalones.

—¡Es muy tarde! Debo irme-... —Pero fue interrumpida inmediatamente.

—¿A donde piensas ir? ¿Con tu padre? —Su voz sonó molesta.

—No, n-no lo sé... —Respondió con sinceridad. Realmente ella no sabía lo que haría a partir de ahora.

—¿Entonces piensas irte a vagar por las calles y exponerte a toda clase de peligros? —Observó su verdoso y algo húmedo cabello cubrir un lado de su pálido rostro que la observaba con seriedad.

—Ya dije que no lo sé... —¿Desde cuándo él comenzaba a ser tan insistente?

—¿O quizá quieras ir donde algunos de tus compañeros de clase que tanto intentan llamar tu atención? —Notó como él quiso ocultar su rostro con el largo cuello de esa sudadera rojiza.

—¿De qué estas hablando? —Preguntó intentando retener una pequeña risa, sospechando la razón por la cuál él podría estar así. —¿Por qué estas tan enojado?

Hubo silencio. Suspiró al notar como no habría alguna respuesta por parte de él, hasta que...

—S-solo me molesta que después de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, aún no me tomes como una opción para quedarte junto a mí... —Sus palabras fluyeron por si solas de sus labios.

—¿Q-quieres que me quede junto a ti? ¿De verdad, no estás bromeando? —Preguntó algo nerviosa.

—¿Crees que yo bromearía con algo como esto? —Preguntó enojado. —Lo digo en serio, pequeña tarada.

—Pero yo no quiero interferir con tus sueños... —Se entristeció al recordar cuando él le menciono que no se mantenía atado a nada ni a nadie. Y bueno, él se iría de la ciudad cada vez que fuese necesario.

—¡Aaahg, no entiendes nada! ¡¿Qué tan directo debo de ser?! —Solo lo observó con algo de temor por su repentino ataque de ira, aún sin entender qué trataba de decir. —Kanoko, ¿tu confesión fue verdadera o sólo estabas bromeando?

—Fue verdadera... —Respondió inmediatamente, avergonzándose de la forma precipitada en que esa vez dijo la verdad. —Creo, que siempre fuiste como un amor platónico para mí. —¿Desde cuándo se le hacía fácil expresar lo que sentía?

—¿A-amor platónico?. —Ocultó inmediatamente su sonrojado rostro con el largo cuello de su sudadera roja. —Bueno, si es verdad lo que dices, entonces q-quédate conmigo y vayámonos de aquí.

—¿Eh? —Aquello había sido tan inesperado que creyó no haber escuchado bien. —¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—No me hagas volver a repetirlo, solo respóndeme. —Le exigió aún ocultando su rostro. —No quiero que vuelvas a tu antigua vida con tu padre. En verdad deseo que te quedes a mi lado, pero no puedo obligarte a que dejes la cuidad para que me sigas a donde yo vaya, b-bueno, sólo si tu quieres. Debes de decidir Kanoko...

Irse lejos de esa cuidad y dejar su pasado atrás junto a su querido y tsundere profesor. Poder ver todos los días su rostro, escuchar sus regaños sin límites y estar a su lado para molestarlo todo lo que ella quisiera. Pero por sobre todo, ella podría vivir sintiendo el cariño de hogar que solo él era capaz de entregarle. Pero por otro lado, abandonar a su solitario padre que siempre la golpeaba y que luego le rogaba que lo perdonara; pero estaba segura que las palabras de él luego de golpearlo habían sido sinceras. Ella ya no tenía un lugar junto a su padre.

Sonrió al percatarse que junto a Kidou, por primera vez un futuro se estaba creando en ella.

—Sí. —Respondió tan segura y feliz que no pudo evitar retener su risa al ver el sorprendido y sonrojado rostro del peliverde observarla inmediatamente. —Lo haré, te seguiré hasta donde sea Kidou-kun.~

—Ya veo... —Respondió intentando mantener la seriedad en su voz inútilmente.

—¿Ya veo? ¿Sólo eso le dices a la futura madre de tus hijos?~ —Bromeó, abrazándolo fuertemente sin vergüenza alguna por estar aún desnuda. —Vamos, abrazameeee~...

—Otra vez con tus estupideces... —Correspondió algo avergonzado a su abrazo, sonriendo mientras acariciaba su rubio cabello. —Nunca imaginé que una pequeña idiota como tú me haría tan feliz con una simple respuesta.

Su pecho se inundó de felicidad. ¿Cómo había sido que todo había terminado así? Hace ya varias hora ella se encontraba totalmente desolada, hasta que él la encontró, y luego había cuidado de ella y así su vida había cambiado por completo.

Y ahora ella jamás tendría que conformarse con sólo observarlo desde su asiento en esa clase que él realizaba. Y a propósito de clases, una duda se alojó en su mente.

—¿Cuándo nos iremos? Aún debo dar los dos exámenes que me faltan. —Su animo decayó inmediatamente al recordar que aún se encontraba atada a ese lugar por sus estudios.

—Esperaremos a que te gradúes, que será dentro de poco y nos iremos. —Una traviesa y extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al observarla. —Así que desde mañana comenzaremos con los estudios sin descanso alguno.

Entendió perfectamente esa sonrisa en su rostro, él era bastante cruel con ella; pero estaría dispuesta a lo que sea para poder estar junto a él.

—Vamos Kanoko, estudiar no es tan malo, además te ayudaré. —Sonrió levemente al recibir esas palabras de aliento, además tenerlo como profesor para ella sola no sería tan malo. —¿Sabes? El señor Tahiko hablo conmigo y me pidió personalmente que yo preparara el último examen de matemáticas...

—¡¿Qué?! E-entonces t-tú... ¡Oh Kidou-kun no sabes cuánto te amo! ¡Graciaaaas! —Él fue quién preparó el examen, por lo tanto le diría las respuestas para ayudarla. O eso esperaba.

—No te diré las respuestas del examen, sólo me basaré en él para ayudarte a estudiar. —Y allí estaba nuevamente su dura faceta de profesor cruel.

—Eres muy malo Kidou-kun... —Se resigno tristemente. —Sabes que las matemáticas y la ciencia no me van nada bien, y son juntamente los dos últimos exámenes.

—Sé que lo harás bien. —Depositó un sorpresivo y suave beso en sus labios, logrando que su corazón palpitara enloquecidamente. —Hazlo por mi.

Y ella haría lo que sea por él; no por nada estaba dispuesta a abandonar su antigua vida para acompañarlo en la suya. Él fue el primero y el único que acepto en ella algo que jamás había podido confesar. Su oculto dolor y sus cicatrices eran algo que quedarían en el pasado; estaba completamente segura que a su lado esos melancólicos y tristes días de soledad y maltratos se acabarían.

Y bueno, no estaba para nada segura de que él contuviera sus regaños ahora que ambos comenzarían una vida juntos, pero aún así ella lo amaría como la primera vez que lo vio entrar en esa calurosa y aburrida sala de clases.

* * *

><p><em>¡P-prometo intentar actualizar alguna de mis historias!<em>

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! :3_


End file.
